Food fight
by AmbidextrousLion
Summary: Made for a fic exchange with myotpsaremysoul, and a Christmas gift for Aklhito on tumblr! Oneshot Kyosaya Highschool AU


Heyo! This is a oneshot made for a fanfic exchange with myotpsaremysoul!

It's a Christmas gift for Aklhito on tumblr, so merry Christmas!

Enjoy :)

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Madoka Magica. If I did Kyosaya would be canon.**

* * *

Sayaka leaned back in her chair, brushing her light blue bangs out of her eyes. The class had started nearly twenty minutes ago, but with the most boring science teacher in the entire school twenty minutes felt like twenty hours. To make matters worse, it was the class before lunch; people were itching to go and eat. The teacher was standing in the front of the class and reading directly from the textbook monotonously. Sayaka had no idea what chapter they were on, or even what they were talking about, because her attention was everywhere but there.

_Why can't this class go by any sooner!?_ Sayaka thought in frustration. The teacher drawled on, and Sayaka glanced around the room. Sayaka could see that her classmates were probably thinking the same exact thing that Sayaka was. Sayaka had a good view of almost every student in the room, because her desk is smack dab in the middle of the room. The teacher has a hard time seeing me right in the middle, and she used to be able to lean back and put her feet on the desk in front of her.

Used to.

Ever since the red-headed demon girl transferred to the school she's only been a thorn in Sayaka's side. When she first arrived she sauntered into the classroom like she owned the place. Her uniform was wrinkled, and her long maroon hair was tied into a messy ponytail that hung down to her waist. When she was prompted to introduce herself, she gave this irritating smirk and said, "Name's Kyouko Sakura, nice to meetcha." The teacher waited for her to add anything else, but she didn't.

The teacher sat Kyouko right in Sayaka, of course. With the look Kyouko gave her while brushing the dirt from Sayaka's shoes off of her desk, it was a given that they would not get along. It's been a few weeks since Kyouko transferred, and they haven't gotten along at all. Kyouko and Sayaka would find every chance to annoy the other.

The ringing of the lunch bell brought Sayaka from her thoughts. Avoiding the swarm of people rushing to get to the cafeteria, Sayaka walked over to her friends Madoka and Homura. "I swear," Sayaka groaned, "Could this class be any more boring? I could barely pay attention."

"If you paid attention in class maybe you wouldn't have to beg Madoka and I to help you study." Homura stated, brushing her long black hair behind her shoulder.

"I don't think it's that boring." Madoka chimed in.

"You must be some sort of superhuman then." Sayaka laughed. She looked around at the empty classroom, "Let's head to lunch."

They made their way down to the lunchroom, and when they got there Madoka and Homura claimed a spot at a table while Sayaka went off into the lunch line. The line went by quickly, so Sayaka returned to the other two girls and plopped down on the chair beside Madoka. Madoka turned towards Sayaka and asked, "Sayaka how are things going with you-know-who?"

"You-know-who?" Sayaka cocked her head to the side.

"You know…" Madoka whispered, "Kyousuke?"

Sayaka's face turned red. "Oh! What do you want to know? We're still good friends."

Homura glanced at Sayaka. "Sayaka it's obvious that you're infatuated with him." Madoka gave Homura a look.

"... it is?" Sayaka said quietly, her face burning.

"Yes, very." Homura responded.

"Do you plan on confessing to him?" Madoka pressed.

"I don't know if I will," Sayaka said, "I still want to stay friends with him."

"You should do it! Really, there's no use holding in your feelings, and Kyousuke will definitely say yes!"

"I don't know… when would I confess to him? Oh man this is so embarrassing." Sayaka moaned, her head in her arms.

"Kyousuke is in this lunch, why not ask him to talk to you and ask him out now?" Madoka said.

"I… I guess it would be good to do it now…" Sayaka sat up with renewed confidence, "Okay! That settles it, I'll do it now!" Sayaka practically jumped out of her seat. She began to walk towards Kyousuke who was across the cafeteria, but before she was even half way across the room she turned back and shouted to Madoka, "Wish me-" Sayaka bumped into someone behind her. Hard.

Finding herself on the ground, the person she knocked over shouted, "What the hell're you doing!?"

The sudden ruckus in the middle of the room caused to the cafeteria to quiet down, as people gawked at what had just happened. Sayaka looked to see who she had knocked over. Kyouko was on the ground next to her, the small tray of food she had been previously carrying spilled across the floor. "Oh wow, I'm so sorry." Sayaka apologized, "I wasn't paying attention." Despite not liking her, Sayaka still felt incredibly bad for knocking her over.

"I can fuckin' tell. You made me spill my goddamn food!" She growled, gesturing towards the mess on the ground and on her lap. Brushing the food off her, she stood up, and looked down on Sayaka.

"I'm really sorry," Sayaka said again. "I didn't mean to."

"Like hell you didn't mean to. You just ruined my fucking lunch you idiot! ."

"Hey, I apologized, didn't I? It was an accident, what do you expect me to goddamn do about it!" Sayaka yelled, lifting herself up off the ground and facing Kyouko. Sayaka was beginning to get annoyed, and she had no idea why Kyouko was getting so mad over a small lunch like that. "It's just food, you can always get more. Stop being such a bitch."

No sooner had the words left her mouth, Sayaka found herself the ground. Her face was stinging. Sayaka brought her hand up to her face and looked at it. There was blood. Kyouko had punched her. She _punched_ her! All eyes in the cafeteria were on the two girls now. Sayaka got off the ground as Kyouko just stood there glaring at her. Within seconds Sayaka was on top of Kyouko, each of them throwing punches as everyone in the cafeteria got up and circled around them. They hadn't been fighting for even thirty seconds before two teachers pulled them apart.

"You two. To the office. _Now_."

* * *

Sayaka sat at her table, an ice pack pressed to her bruised cheek. Her mom stood across from her, rubbing her temples. "Sayaka Miki, what is the meaning of this." Her words were short, and level, but Sayaka knew she was furious.

"She punched me first."

"I don't care if she punched you first! You shouldn't have punched her back!" Sayaka's mom shouted, her voice rising. "I am so disappointed in you! You're lucky that the principal didn't decide to expel you for Christ's sake! He was even nice enough to halve the suspension time in exchange for you staying after school! How do you expect to get accepted to a good college when you have that in your records!" She paused, her voice calm again. "For the next month, you're not going to be allowed to use your phone, go to your friends house, or use the computer. You'll do all of your school work that you will be missing at school."

Sayaka could only nod in agreement as her mom sent her off to her room. She sat down, on her bed rubbing her bruised face. Her whole body ached from the fight with Kyouko. "I hope I got her as good as she got me…" Sayaka mumbled. She sat there for a few moments before slowly lowering her head onto her pillow and drifting off to sleep.

Her week of suspension went by fairly quick. Sayaka spent every waking moment either cleaning, doing homework, or studying, which were luckily not too extreme tasks for her sore body. Her bruises were finally beginning to lighten up, but they still were a deep purple green. Having the whole week off had helped Sayaka calm down, and she realized that she kind of felt bad about fighting with Kyouko. Although she disliked the girl, Sayaka still wanted to do something to make up for ruining her lunch, and what better way to do that than to make her a new one. She made the food the night before, and when she woke up in the morning and got ready for her first day back from suspension she just stuck it in her bag.

Her mom gave her a ride to school, and when she stepped out of the car her mom said, "Remember, you're to go to the principals office at the end of the day."

"I know mom. Bye, love you." Sayaka turned away from the car and began to walk towards the entrance, immediately noticing all of the eyes on her. Obviously word had spread about the fight between her and Kyouko. Ignoring the stares, she walked through the front doors and to her first class. Madoka was already there, and she was sitting by her desk with Homura. When she saw Sayaka she smiled. "Sayaka!"

"Hey Madoka." Sayaka replied with a small grin.

"I can't believe you're back already! I called and texted you, but you never answered!" Madoka exclaimed. She looked at Sayaka's battered face. "She really got you good. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. My mom took my phone away because of the fight, and aside from the bruises I'm still good ol' Sayaka."

"That's good." Madoka said, smiling. The teacher walked into class, and everyone sat down.

The rest of the day went by fast, and Sayaka was actually quite nervous to get to lunch to give the lunch to Kyouko. When it came time to go to her science class, Sayaka walked in and sat down. The seat in front of her was empty, but sure enough Kyouko sauntered into class seconds before the late bell rang. Looking at Kyouko now Sayaka was able to see how much damage she'd done to her. Kyouko's eye was bruised and slightly swollen, and she had numerous bandaids on her face. She walked over to her desk. They both made eye contact, but quickly looked away.

When the class ended everybody rushed off to lunch. As Kyouko stood up to go, Sayaka said, "Kyouko."

Kyouko glanced back, but turned back and kept walking.

"Hey Kyouko, I want to say I'm sorry."

Kyouko looked back at her. "You… what?"

"I wanted to apologize for being a jerk this past year and ruining your lunch and calling you a bitch." Sayaka said. "I, uh, made this to apologize." She pulled the paper bag out of her backpack.

"Oh wow." Kyouko's shock was plastered all over her face. "I, uh… thank you."

"Yeah. No problem." Sayaka gave a small smile and walked towards the door. "Sorry again." Sayaka slipped out of the room. Madoka and Homura had already headed down to the lunchroom. She was going to meet them there, but as Sayaka walked down the hall she saw Kyousuke. "Hey Kyousuke!"

He turned towards her and grinned. "Hey Sayaka! How's your face doing?" He glanced at her bruised face. "That was a pretty crazy fight."

Sayaka's face turned red, "Oh yeah, you saw that. It's getting better, but it still hurts. I've apologized to Kyouko too."

"That's good. Don't start anymore fights now, your mom would kill me if I let that happen!"

"O-of course!" Sayaka stuttered. She wanted to continue the conversation, and somehow ask him out. "So, anything happen this week?"

"Oh yeah! Sayaka you won't believe it!" Kyousuke exclaimed.

"What?"

"I got a girlfriend!" Kyousuke confessed.

"Y-you did?!" Sayaka sputtered.

"Yeah! You know that girl you used to hang out with? Hitomi?"

"Oh wow, I'm so happy for you!" Sayaka lied. She missed her chance to ask him out. If she hadn't fought with Kyouko she could be the one he was calling his girlfriend. "I," Sayaka started. She let her sadness show on her face for a split second, but Kyousuke didn't seem to notice it. "Well, I've got to go get some lunch, bye Kyosuke."

"Seeya Sayaka!"

Sayaka started walking the opposite direction of the cafeteria. She walked towards an old staircase, which lead to the roof. Students weren't allowed on the roof, but people went up there anyways and the teachers never enforced the rule. Sayaka walked across the roof and sat herself down on a large pipe that stretched across it. Sometime when Sayaka was walking there tears had began to dribble down her cheeks. She sat there, sobs shaking her entire body. Behind her there was a sound of the roof door closing.

A warm hand pressed down on Sayaka's shoulder, and she felt someone sit beside her. She glanced over, and through her tears she saw Kyouko. "What are you doing here…" Sayaka choked out.

"I'm here to comfort you, you idiot." Before Sayaka could say anything, Kyouko wrapped her arm around Sayaka and pulled her close. "Feel free to continue crying." And Sayaka did. She cried for what seemed like hours, but was really only twenty minutes. When her tears finally began to slow down, Kyouko started talking. "So, uh, this Kyousuke kid. You shouldn't worry about him too much, he's nothing special."

"He's a violin prodigy."

"Oh. Well maybe he is kind of special, but you could do much better Sayaka. So don't worry about him. There're plenty of other fish in the sea."

Sayaka laughed. "That has to be the most cliché thing I've ever heard." She wiped her tears and stood up. "Thanks for comforting me though."  
"I only did it because you gave me food." Kyouko responded, also standing up.

"But of course." Sayaka smirked, and left the roof. She didn't like Kyouko. Sayaka hated her over confident smirk; she hated how she was always eating, even in class; and she hated the way Kyouko got on her nerves.

Sayaka turned the corner and leaned against the wall, her face flushed. She also hated the way Kyouko made her heart flutter.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, merry Christmas everyone.


End file.
